GoR: World of Remnant
by HH-BlueDynamite
Summary: With changes comes with new knowledge. More mysteries abound this world we call home. Venture forth into the World of Remnant.
1. Quincy

**I'll be updating this every now and again in conjunction with my main GoR series.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Bleach belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Quincy**

**[Narrated by Yoruichi Shihoin]**

* * *

_There are many wonders in our world, but none are more mysterious than the Quincys._

_While humans are the most basic and Faunus have animal traits, the Quincys are in a class of their own._

_They are said to be an ancient race, much older than the other two races. Thousands of years ago, it was rumored that the Quincys were descendants of angels sent from Heaven to watch over Remnant. It is still believed now, especially to those who are a part of the Order of the Allfather._

_Unlike Humans and Faunus, the Aura of a Quincy is awakened at birth. They seemed to be more attuned with their surroundings, with nature, and have free control of their Aura. Of course, this sparked a rumor that the Quincys can talk to animals and plants, but that's false. Don't let those movies fool you. And for unknown reasons, it is very rare for a Quincy to have a Semblance. Out of the 50,000 or so Quincys out there, there is a 0.05% chance for a Quincy to develop a Semblance._

_During ancient times, Quincys blessed with a Semblance, referred as Schrift during those times, were treated in high regard, often revered as nobility. It was often believed that these Quincys were blessed by the angels._

_Additionally, Quincys have longevity. The oldest Quincy in known written history lived to be 770. Though, there is speculation that the former Quincy Emperor was in the thousands before his death. No one knows for sure how long a Quincy can live. They don't die of old age, but their life can be snuffed out either by injury or illness._

_Now, before anyone thinks being a Quincy is better than being a Human or Faunus, there is a drawback._

_To Quincys, the Creatures of Grimm are poison. Somehow, a strike from a Grimm's claw, fang, or whatever can pierce through the protective Aura shield and wound the Quincy. Scientists speculated that Quincys and Grimm are opposites, as the Quincys are pure beings of Aura while Grimm are Aura-less._

_Horrendously enough, a black substance starts to invade the Quincy's body. While the Aura tries to combat the foreign threat, the Quincy would be at the mercy of their bleeding wound._

_Thankfully, the danger depends on the wound itself. If the Grimm have only left a nick, then the black substance would be dealt with quite easily, like how a body's white blood cells fighting off an infection. Though, the Quincy will have an uncomfortable sick day._

_However, if the wound is grisly, well… If the Quincy is not given a special antibody medicine in time, then they would die a slow and painful death. This is why Quincys prefer to use long-ranged weapons._

_Quincys can marry and have children with either a Human or a Faunus partner. Because of the Quincys' longevity, their Human/Faunus partner would become tethered by the Quincy's Aura, allowing them to live for a long time as well and the Human or Faunus child born from a Quincy have their live expectancy doubled or even tripled. The drawback for the child is that they cannot develop a Semblance._

_While we have lived among the Quincy for tens of thousands of years, their exact story is still in the dark._

_Even the Quincys themselves no longer knew their own origins._

* * *

**What did you think?**


	2. Aura Pressure

**Thank ya'll for the feedback! Question for a Guest: What do you mean by 'force'? Like, punctuation?**

**Now, this is more of a reboot of sorts for the Aura WoR video, but with some Bleach-related changes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: RWBY and Bleach belongs to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Aura Pressure**

**[Narrated by Yoruichi Shihoin]**

* * *

_Aura…_

_The manifestation of one's soul…_

_It is the life-force of all living things, from plants to animals and, of course, the Humans, Faunus, and Quincy._

_Everyone has an Aura, but only a trained warrior has the capability to harness their Aura to fight against the soulless Creatures of Grimm. Through intense training, one can manifest their Aura to attack as well as defend themselves from things that could normally kill you, like falling from a great height or protection from bullets and explosions. There is a limit however, and this limit differs from person to person. One could tank attacks like a pro, or another is just… very lackluster._

_Aura comes in two categories, Aura Pressure and Aura Sense. Everyone can do both, though some has a better affinity over the other._

_Aura Pressure is the physical release of one's Aura. Through this, you can create a protective shield around yourself, fuel your Semblance, and make your weapons more durable. For those who have an affinity for it have greater attack and defense power and can release their Aura Pressure in explosive bursts, often incapacitate people around them. I have often seen men release their Aura Pressure as a gauge of power over one another. If you ask me, I think they're compensating for something. *giggle* But seriously, while defense can make a good offense, the one with the greater Aura Pressure can overpower the other._

_As for Aura Sense, it is common described as a sensation of being watched. People with an affinity for Aura Sense have an adept ability to sense their surroundings and even has a high level of empathy. Because of this, many Aura Sensers are sensitive to Aura Pressure, as it also releases the user's intense emotions. Because of this sensitivity, Aura Sensers must keep a calm mind unless they want to be bombarded with the overflow of emotions from others._

_Aura is indeed unique, from the colors to the abilities it grants to its user. It along with Dust is mankind's most effective way to combat the Grimm._

_After all, it required lesser casualties._

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
